


but it's the price i pay (destiny is calling me)

by angxlsgrxce



Series: mr. brightside [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (this entire thing is based off of bb's love of flash and my love of jealousy), Jealous Peter Parker, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, ot3? bitch, this is because bb made me love flash, this is why we can't have nice things bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/pseuds/angxlsgrxce
Summary: Hundred Yard Dashwhat if u made him jealousi am iron spawnhow tf do i do thatWAITwhat if u an i datedfake dated i meanlmaoor, flash rips his heart in half so that the people he loves can be happy.





	but it's the price i pay (destiny is calling me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).



> uhhh. bb, you're welcome. 
> 
> this is a three-part series, next up is peter's pov, and then after that we have,,,something else. 
> 
> i don't know what i'm doing.

**i am iron spawn**

hey r u around

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is now online_

**Hundred Yard Dash**

yea whats up

**i am iron spawn**

i need

help

w peter

**Hundred Yard Dash**

fuckin finally

why do u need help

just tell him

**i am iron spawn**

its not that simple

and u know that

how am i supposed to kno if he feels the same way

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

 **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**Hundred Yard Dash**

yea okay

sure

what if u made him jealous

**i am iron spawn**

how tf do i do that

WAIT

what if u an i dated

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**i am iron spawn**

fake dated i mean

lmao

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**Hundred Yard Dash**

yea ha

i mean that could work

wed just have to make it believable

**i am iron spawn**

dont worry ive got a plan

imma go make a list of what you need to do

**Hundred Yard Dash**

thats adorable

_Message from_ **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is unavailable because it has been deleted_

**i am iron spawn**

Ok so heres the plan

wait whatd you delete

**Hundred Yard Dash**

oh my sister grabbed my phone it was just a bunch of gibberish 

**i am iron spawn**

oh ok

so heres the Plan

Step One:

**\---**

**i am iron spawn**

so that was

a thing

**Hundred Yard Dash**

would u call it a success

i would

he broke a pencil, stormed out of practice iN FRONT OF MJ and also probably wants to punch me now

if he punches me im holding you responsible

**i am iron spawn**

~~he can punch me~~

**Hundred Yard Dash**

harley istg

**i am iron spawn**

soRRY

he can tho

shit i gtg happys here

**Hundred Yard Dash**

bye

~~peter can punch me too like _fuck_ those abs~~

_Message from_ **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is unavailable because it has been deleted_

**\---**

**Hundred Yard Dash**

yall have lab night tonight, right

**i am iron spawn**

yea

hes right next to me lmao

hold up lemme do smth ill be back in a sec

**Hundred Yard Dash**

k

**Hundred Yard Dash**

Harley?

_Message from_ **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is unavailable because it has been deleted_

did it work lmao

**i am iron spawn**

gAH sry

i had to wait till he left

but get this

i called u eugene

and

he broke another pencil

so

u tell me

**Hundred Yard Dash**

sounds p gay

**i am iron spawn**

hopefully

**Hundred Yard Dash**

definitely so stfu

**i am iron spawn**

oop i gtg hes back

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

 **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**Hundred Yard Dash**

bye

**\---**

**i am iron spawn**

oK i have an idea

u kno this vine right

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5cROtMKcM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5cROtMKcM)

**Hundred Yard Dash**

ofc

**i am iron spawn**

ok make that your name in the acadec server

**Hundred Yard Dash**

ok

**\---**

**AcaHoes**

**mmM shut the fuck up**

practice tomorrow at 4, don’t be late 

**country boi**

sorry mj m gona be late

**mmM shut the fuck up**

harley. what the fuck?

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _has changed their nickname to_ **_COUNTRY BOY I LOVE UUUU_ **

**i know**

hey flash? what the fuck

**country boi**

babe its boi not boy

**i know**

_what the fuck_

**i love you**

Harley since when do you call flash babe

**Fuck Off Jason**

OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING 

**aBRUHam**

EVERYONE STAY CALM

**i know**

flash. what the fuck. 

**COUNTRY BOY I LOVE UUUU**

u got smth to say parker? 

**i know**

so what, are you guys dating now?

**country boi**

dunno

babe its still not boy

**COUNTRY BOY I LOVE UUUU**

Ugh fine ill change it

**mmM shut the fuck up**

okay, lovely and all, but harley, why the fuck are you gonna be late?

**country boi**

doin stuff

**COUNTRY BOY I LOVE UUU**

im stuff

**i love you**

I-

**Fuck Off Jason**

oh get it harley

**aBRUHam**

Get it flash

**aBRUHam**

sAME HAT 

**Fuck Off Jason**

eyy same hat

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

whats going on

**i know**

i don’t fucking know.

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

oh shit peters using proper grammaer what teh fuck is going on

**i know**

Cindy, shut up. 

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

THERES CAPITALIZATION NOW TOO WHAT THE FUCK

**_COUNTRY BOY I LOVE UUUU_** _has changed their nickname to_ **_COUNTRY BOI I LOVE UUUU_**

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

who is that

oh its flash

huh

**i know**

I have to go.

**\---**

**Hundred Yard Dash**

hes definitely coming to my house to punch me now

**i am iron spawn**

ull be fine he wouldnt do that

**Hundred Yard Dash**

sure

sureee he wont

that was a lot

**i am iron spawn**

he used capitalization, i dont know what that means

**Hundred Yard Dash**

it means its working

**i am iron spawn**

thats 

thats true

**\---**

**i am iron spawn**

ok we have to actually tell them were dating

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**Hundred Yard Dash**

ok

how do you wanna do that

**i am iron spawn**

meet me in the practice room tomorrow at 3:30

**Hundred Yard Dash**

ok

**\---**

**AcaHoes**

**i love you**

What the fuck did i just witness

**aBRUHam**

im pretty sure we just walked in on harley and flash making out

swapping spit

sucking face

eating tongue

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

eating tongue?

_eating tongue?_

**_eating tongue?_ **

**Fuck Off Jason**

I cant believe its happening like what the fuck

Are they dating 

Whats going on

**i know**

Why does it fucking matter, let’s just find somewhere else to practice.

**Bipity Bopity Bitch**

that was terrifying

**mmM shut the fuck up**

peter’s right, now get the fuck off your phones.

**i know**

Actually, I have to go.

**\---**

**Hundred Yard Dash**

harley whered u go

did it work

**Hundred Yard Dash**

Harley?

**Hundred Yard Dash**

hope ur with peter rn, hope it worked

**\---**

**i am iron spawn**

okay

uh

so

after peter ran off

i went and found him

and uh

long story short

we’re dating

**Hundred Yard Dash**

i told u so

thats rly great harley

**i am iron spawn**

i cant stop smiling rn

**_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

 **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

 **_Hundred Yard Dash_ ** _is typing_

**i am iron spawn**

r u writing an essay or smth

**Hundred Yard Dash**

You know what I can’t stop? I can’t stop thinking about the way you felt in my arms, I can’t stop thinking about how your lips felt on mine, I can’t stop thinking about your eyes and your smile and your face and your everything, I can’t stop thinking about how the happiness of both of you means everything but god, I wish it was with me, I can’t stop thinking about how you and Peter deserve this because fuck, you both deserve the world, I can’t stop thinking about how _I love you both_ |

You know what I can’t stop? I can’t stop thinking about the way you felt in my arms, I can’t stop thinking about how your lips felt on mine, I can’t stop thinking about your eyes and your smile and your face and your everything, I can’t stop thinking about how the happiness of both of you means everything but god |

You know what I can’t stop? I can’t stop thinking about the way you felt in my arms, I can’t stop thinking about how your lips felt on mine, I can’t stop thinking about your eyes and your smile an |

You |

sry i accidentally typed a letter and didnt delete it

but u deserve this

**i am iron spawn**

thanks flash

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, i still don't know what i'm doing.
> 
> comments fuel me, also y'all could come yell at me on [tumblr](https://charliebradburyismyspirit-animal.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
